In the display technology field, display modes of a display device at least comprises a two dimensional (2D) display mode, a three dimensional (3D) display mode and a double vision display mode depending on its functional classification.
With the 3D display mode, the stereoscopic effect is realized by making left and right eyes of a viewer to respectively receive different images utilizing the interocular distance of about 60 mm between the two eyes.
At present, a naked eye 3D display in the 3D display technology has been paid much attention. Referring to FIG. 1, a display device for the naked eye 3D display can split light emitted from the display device 200 by means of a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens such that light emitted from left eye pixels travels to the left eye of the viewer, while light from right eye pixels travels to the right eye, hence realizing the 3D display effect.
Double vision display technology refers to the technology by which different two dimensional (2D) images may be seen in viewing fields at two sides of the display device. Referring to FIG. 2, viewing regions of the double vision display comprise a left viewing region, a middle crosstalk region and a right viewing region. A viewer at a left side of the display device 200 can only see a part of pixels of the display device 200 via a slit grating 300; while a viewer at a right side of the display device 200 can only see another part of the pixels of the display device 200 via the slit grating 300. Inputting signals for different images into the pixels that can be seen by a left viewer and pixels that can be seen by a right viewer can realize the double vision effect.
At present, a display device that can switch among the 2D mode, the 3D mode and the double vision display mode is needed.